freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Imus Production Inc
3rd Logo (1980's) FX/SFX: Everything on this logo, the jumping and the flashing, every detail is in this logo....Logo: On a blue background, we see a circle zooming in to us. When it stops, A tiger jumps over the circle, and then we see the other tiger which jumps too. Then the tigers return to the circle and roar, moving it's head. When the tigers roar, the blue text "IMUS" appears zooming on the circle. The circle then flashes and turns white, except for it's circumference (which was actually the circle). The tigers then hold the circle, and a royal crown with massive amount of trails zooms in rapidly from the circle. Actually, it flashes too. The ribbon, which says "PRODUCTIONS INC, on white zooms in too, but more rapidly. The text "SUPERBLY PRESENTS", pops and flashes out when the ribbon finishes zooming. We then fade to black. Cheesy Factor: But there's only one problem, The logo is quite decent for Filipino standards, the only drawback is the missing fade-in effect when the "IMUS" text zooms in. Music/Sounds: The sounds of the tigers, an happy-sounding fanfare, along with whooshes, zaps and crashes, all done with a synth, when the text "IMUS" and the crown and the ribbon appear zapping. When the fanfare ends, an bombastic zap is heard. Availability: TBA. Scare Factor: Medium to high. This logo has quite decent animation, but the logo is moderately frightening, due to the sounds of the tigers and the excessive amount of zaps and whooshes made with a synth, not to mention that bombastic synth that comes in the end! Also, it can be lower for those who used to it, as the decent animation would lower the scare factor. However, it escalates with the next logo. 4th logo (1990's) FX/SFX: The golden circle zooming rapidly at us, the zoom-out/formation of the logo itself, the sun-like thing zooming up too, the stars directing to the crown, all in fine CGI for the time.Logo: On a psychedelic space background, we see a star (explosion), which has a sunburst-like effect on it when it's finally seen. A golden circle zooms to us rapidly and explodes to the screen, causing it for a cerulean sun-like thing sparkling zooming out to us. The text "IMUS" zooms too with it, along with the crown and the two tigers holding it, also the ribbon, which was empty, until the text "PRODUCTIONS, INC." appeared in black, and then six stars appear zooming out too, and then doing a flip to travel through the crown. Once the whole logo is done, the logo then flashes and shines at the same time, and the sun-like thing becomes massive when it shines, and then we cut to the original logo from before. Cheesy Factor: The background is too psychedelic and the golden circle is too unnecessary to zoom in at us, just like the Viacom V of Doom. The music is too loud whatsoever and the final result of the logo is too bright. Music/Sounds: An explosion, then a '''very loud '''zap, which transmits into a dramatic, evil-sounding fanfare, with flashing sounds and loud sounds of the stars (whooshes). The fanfare then ends. Availability: TBA. Scare Factor: Medium to nightmare. The golden circle zooming at us,which is completely unnecessary, will definely shiver many audiences, but the fact that the fanfare is too quiet and the effects too loud for the logo, which didn't make a good combination, would scare you the first time you see it. Minimal to high for those who used to it, many would not expect the golden circle. Category:Philippines Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Scary Logos Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Blue Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Orange Logos Category:I Category:M Category:U Category:S Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:Scare Rank: 1 Category:Freaky Logos Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:Scare Rank: 2 Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that Wubbzy likes Category:Logos that Count Duckula likes Category:Logos that Count Duckula hates Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy